Conventionally, there have been systems that use a plurality of projectors to project images (for example, refer to Non-Patent Document 1). In such systems, the plurality of projectors connected to a computer is controlled and driven by the computer to cooperate with one another and project one or more images. That is, the computer causes the plurality of projectors to cooperate with one another.